The present invention relates to a pulse voltage doubler circuit and, more particularly, to a pulse voltage doubler circuit adapted to activate MOSFET gates and other parts for driving LED's motors and other loads.
Recent years have seen enhancement type MOSFETs used illustratively as motor drivers and LED drivers. In particular, MOSFETs are used extensively in applications involving direct driving by microcomputer because of their ability to drive heavy loads and because of their high input impedances.
One characteristic of the MOSFET is that it requires a gate voltage of 2 to 4 volts when turned on. Meanwhile, MOSFETs may be desired to be used illustratively in an optical remote controller operating on two 1.5-volt dry batteries. In such a case, the other parts of the optical remote controller need to operate on 1.8 through 3.6 volts, leaving the incorporated MOSFETs devoid of the necessary power for their activation.
Although low voltage type MOSFETs are being marketed today, they still require being fed with a gate voltage of 0.8 to 2 volts in order to be turned on. The low voltage type MOSFETs are vulnerable to static electricity, and their varieties are still limited at present.
As outlined, one disadvantage of enhancement type MOSFETs is that it is difficult for the microcomputer or the like operating on low voltages unfailingly to drive these MOSFETs. This is because the MOSFETs are noted for their low output voltages.
There may be cases in which a conventional voltage doubler circuit and a driver arrangement are combined to drive MOSFETs. However, such setups typical involve an impracticably complicated circuit constitution.